Credit cards are commonly carried in wallets or billfolds. One common way in which a credit card is lost is that, following the surrender of the card to a merchant for payment, the card is not returned to the wallet. This may be the result of, for example, the merchant forgetting to return the card to the owner or the owner forgetting to replace the credit card in the billfold.